


A Chick Flick Moment Witnessed...

by neverminetohold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal geht eine Mission schief und ein Engel verliert sein Mojo...</p>
<p>Auszug:</p>
<p>Gute fünf Minuten später, nach einem unbeholfenen hin und her, lagen sie beide zusammen im Bett. (Oh Gott!)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Supernatural gehört Eric Kripke & Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chick Flick Moment Witnessed...

 

Castiel saß zusammen gesunken in der Zimmerecke.

Dabei hatte Dean ihn doch mühsam ins Bett verfrachtet, bevor er gegangen war. „Welchen Teil von 'Bleib liegen' hast du nicht verstanden, Cas?" wollte Dean frustriert wissen. Da verlässt man das Motelzimmer für fünf Minuten, um neues Salz und etwas zu Essen zu organisieren und schon machte sich dieser verdammte Engel selbständig.

„Dean," Cas' Stimme war nur ein raues Flüstern.

Kein Wunder nach all dem Whiskey. Dean hätte ihm sagen können, dass man Anworten nicht auf dem Grund einer Flasche fand.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass Cas jeder Frage auswich. Klar, er selbst redete auch nicht gerne über seine Probleme – und davon hatte er seit seinem Höllentrip genug – heißen Dank auch, aber... Es ging ums Prinzip!

... er wollte nur helfen.

„Dean."

Er warf seufzend seine Ausbeute auf die kleine Kommode. Der Zimmerschlüssel schlitterte hinterher und fiel runter auf den grauenvollen Neonteppich, den man im Halbdunkel wenigstens nur noch riechen, aber nicht mehr sehen musste.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Cas und versuchte, ihn hochzuziehen. „Du meine Güte - Cas!" Was schon einmal geklappt hatte endete damit, dass Dean sich am Boden wiederfand, mit einem völlig besoffenen Engel auf der Brust. Der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Wäre wunderbar wenn sich der Kerl entscheiden könnte, ob er nun federleicht oder tonnenschwer war.

„Sorry," murmelte es rau in sein Ohr. Die warme Luft prickelte auf seiner Haut und bewegte die dünnen Härchen in seinem Nacken.

Wenigstens hatte Cas keine Fahne, eine erstaunliche Leistung. Wenn Dean so darüber nachdachte - und beim Luft schnappen war das so gut wie jeder Alternative -, hatte auch sein Trenchcoat nicht nach Zigarettenqualm gestunken. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Lederjacke.

„Sorry," wiederholte Castiel, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich vom Fleck zu rühren.

Tatsächlich war sein Tonfall derart... brüchig und leer, dass Dean sich der Magen umdrehte. Er kam sich vor, als hätte er einen Welpen getreten. „Ist schon okay, Cas."

Dean schaffte es nicht nur, sich auf die Ellbogen hoch zu kämpfen, sondern auch ihre beiden Körper so zu arrangieren, dass Cas nur noch auf seinen Beinen lag. Was immer noch verdammt unbequem war, aber zumindest hatte er den kraftlosen Mehlsack in seinen Armen dabei nicht fallen gelassen.

Cas hatte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und starrte zu ihm hoch: „Können wir... so bleiben?"

Dean wusste nicht recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was für ein Tag! Und die Nacht erst! „Was - genau so?"

Castiel schloss seine Augen, viel zu intensiv blau und machte ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen summender Zustimmung und „Ja." Sein Körper war unglaublich warm; kein Fieber, einfach nur Engeltemperatur.

Dean spürte Cas' Hemd unter seinen Händen und die Haut darunter...

Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was sie gerade für ein Bild abgaben. Er seufzte. Jetzt hatte er daran gedacht... „Sam lässt mich das nie vergessen, falls er uns findet."

Und er hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, was genau mit Cas los war. Obwohl der Barkeeper ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, war er eindeutig _nicht_ betrunken. Sein spärliches Gerede machte zwar nicht viel Sinn, aber – wann tat es das schon?

„Uh, okay, sicher. Aber wie wär's wenn wir nicht hier auf dem Boden rumsitzen? Meine Beine schlafen schon ein."

„Sicher, Dean," murmelte ein Atemhauch an seinem Hals.

Dean wartete einen Moment und seufzte dann ergeben. „Wirklich? Du könntest dabei nicht zufällig etwas mithelfen?" Keine Antwort. „Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

Gute fünf Minuten später, nach einem unbeholfenen hin und her, lagen sie beide zusammen im Bett. (Oh Gott!)

Und Dean würde das am nächsten Morgen vehement leugnen, aber jetzt... Jetzt war es offenbar genau das, was Cas brauchte, warum auch immer und... Und Dean war wirklich gut darin, über gewisse Dinge einfach nicht nachzudenken. Mit einem Engel im Bett zu liegen, präziser: mit einem Arm voll Engel auf der Bettdecke zu liegen, gehörte definitiv dazu.

„Uhm - okay so?"

Castiel rutschte ein wenig höher, bis seine Haare Dean's Nase bei jedem Atemzug kitzelten. „Ja."

Stille. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von draußen. Räder auf Asphalt, betrunkene Motelgäste, schlagende Türen, ein bellender Hund.

„Es tut weh, Dean."

Er dachte sofort an den Raum zurück, überall henochische Symbole, um einen Engel zu fesseln, das Blut, die Dämonen - doch Cas hatte sich geheilt, sowie sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten...

Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht von alleine drauf gekommen war. „Kein Engelsender mehr, huh?" Ein Schauder lief durch den Körper in seinen Armen und er zog ihn automatisch enger an sich.

„Ja. Nein – nicht nur. Ich... ich fühlte sie, immer. Ich war ein Teil des Ganzen, seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Und jetzt... Ich bin nicht länger ein Engel."

Was konnte trauriger klingen als ein gebrochener Engel?

„Cas - du bist nicht gefallen. Was auch immer mit deiner Gnade passiert ist, es ist nur vorübergehend." Dean spürte sein Zittern und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, zog langsame Kreise, spürte stahlhart verspannte Muskeln. So hatte er Sammy früher getröstet, aber es war verdammt seltsam, dasselbe bei einem erwachsenen Mann zu probieren.

Oder Engel in einem... Oh, verdammt! Nicht drüber nachdenken! Hauptsache, es wirkte (hoffentlich).

Castiel hob den Kopf und durchbohrte ihn mit diesem forschend blauen Blick: „Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Dean musste über seine Wortwahl lachen; ein leises, an Verzweiflung grenzendes Kichern. Glauben war so eine schrecklich schön komplizierte Sache, vor allem für Dean Winchester.

Bevor Cas ihn falsch verstehen konnte zwang er sich, aufzuhören und ihm in die Augen zu sehen: „Ja Cas, das tue ich. Du hast diesen Dämon heute gehört, wie er das Tor durchschritten hat zwischen der Hölle und unserer Welt. Du hast uns gewarnt, schon vergessen? Das ist nichts, was ein Mensch hinkriegen würde, Cas. Was auch immer dieser Bastard mit dir gemacht hat, es wird nachlassen."

Es dauerte einen langen Moment, weil Castiel nie etwas überstürzt tat, aber dann entspannte er sich und ein Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

... auch so eine schrecklich schöne Sache, wenn ein Engel sein Vertrauen in dich setzt. An dich glaubt. (Oh Gott!)

Dean lief es heißkalt den Rücken runter, als sich eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt schob und in seinem Ärmel verschwand. Castiel's passte perfekt zum Handabdruck auf seiner Schulter. Die Stelle wurde augenblicklich warm, ein sanftes Prickeln, das von dort aus in und durch seinen ganzen Körper floss.

„Ich kann es spüren."

„Cas -"

„Der Puls. Er ist schwach, aber donnert durch deinen Körper. Ein winziges Fragment meiner Gnade. Als ich deine Seele packte und mit dir aufstieg aus den Tiefen der Verdammnis... da floss es in dich," Castiel klang fast träumerisch.

Dean stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus und es klang _nicht_ verdächtig zittrig: „Toll. Also wurde ich doch von einem Engel befummelt."

Castiel seufzte tief. Ein vertrautes Geräusch. Als würde er Dean etwas unglaublich wertvolles zeigen wollen, aber der konnte - oder wollte - es einfach nicht sehen. Aber als Engel war er für die Ewigkeit geschaffen. Um Dean's Worte zu benutzen: Geduld gehörte da zur Jobbeschreibung.

Stille.

Nur leise Atemzüge und zwei ineinander verschlungene Körper. Ein winziges bisschen Gnade in einem Menschen, Trost für einen Engel, der zum ersten Mal in seiner Existenz alleine war.

Nein, nicht alleine...

„Hey Cas... Tut mir leid. Ich meine - auch wenn es nur zeitlich begrenzt ist... Es ist scheiße."

„Ja," Castiel runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist... scheiße."

Dean's Lachen, so selten in diesen Tagen, machte es um einiges erträglicher.

Sam schlich leise zum Fuß des Bettes, wagte kaum zu atmen. Vorsichtig klappte er sein Handy auf und machte ein Beweisfoto. Morgen...

Morgen würde er Dean damit gebührend foltern - und es genießen. Für heute aber... würde er kehrt machen und im Impala schlafen.

Sein Bruder hatte eine friedliche Nacht verdient. Genauso wie Cas.

Aber morgen...

Sam grinste in sich hinein, als er lautlos die Tür schloss.

(a chick flick moment witnessed...)

... means a field day for Sam.

Ende


End file.
